


Nothing compares to you

by littlewickedone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Letters, Light Angst, Phobias, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz, choni one shot, choni stories, class notes, date, nana rose might be? up to you, penelope is trash so she's not here, prompts, senior year choni, soft choni, surprise, toni has a family here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewickedone/pseuds/littlewickedone
Summary: If Toni Topaz was asked about the most beautiful place or scenery she's seen, a lot of places would usually pop up in her mind but even with all those combined, she knows no landscape or scenery would compare to the beauty that is her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom.





	Nothing compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm having a hard putting some thoughts in words but I might as well post this in honor of the Choni deleted scenes <3

It's the first day of Senior year and Cheryl’s currently busy writing down the syllabus notes of Mr. Miller’s Literature class, not that she needs to given that the professor said he'll just email the document but rather to distract herself from even thinking about the fight she and Toni had last night.

The reason? Well, Toni just so happened to be two hours behind on their planned dinner date, and if you must know something about Cheryl Blossom, she doesn’t like people who are late. It is within her beliefs that showing respect towards other people's time is the same as showing respect to the person herself, and as much as she loves Toni, she is of no exception to that. 

The two actually haven’t seen each other during the summer because Toni’s family spent their vacation at their relatives’ house out of the city. They’ve mostly been just face-timing each other every night for the whole entirety of Toni's stay there. Each and every night they talked, their desire and longingness to be with each other is very much evident. _They miss each other so much, there's no question to that._ Therefore, they decided that as soon as Toni comes back, they're gonna have a dinner date at Thistlehouse. Cheryl offered to cook Toni her favorite dishes which peaked the excitement of the other. Everything was going well for Cheryl that night, the food looks and tastes delicious, everything is well settled and all she had to do was wait for Toni. But for how long exactly?

_"Where have you been? It's been three hours, Toni. You said you're supposed to be here by 8pm." Cheryl said crossing her arms at the girl in front of her, annoyance very much evident in her voice. "Sorry babe, we had a hard time travelling back. There was so much traffic on the road." Toni who's obviously looking tired explained. "And you didn't even bother to text me?" Cheryl questioned her. Toni took a deep breath and dropped her bags on the floor, "My phone died, Cher." she said as she went up to her girlfriend to give her a kiss. A kiss that was refused by other causing Toni's lips to land on her cheek._

_Toni stared at her girlfriend in complete disbelief. "Did I do something wrong?" she thought to herself. Cheryl never refuses her kisses, no matter how mad or angry she is. It's one of her vulnerable sides that only Toni knows. "Cher? What's wrong?" Toni asked, slowly running her palms up and down Cheryl's arms trying to soothe her down._

_"You're really asking me that?" She fired back, taking her arms away from Toni's hold. "Wow, maybe someday I should make you wait for hours so then you'll know how terrible waiting feels like." The redhead said, walking towards the kitchen evading Toni. In all honesty, she hates it when they fight but the thought that Toni almost stood her up is really getting to her nerves she feels like she's gonna explode anytime._

_"So that's what this is? All because I'm late?" the other countered, the exhaustion Toni feels from travelling is getting in the way of her very understanding nature. She's usually the one who's always calm whenever she and Cheryl are having a fight. Now, she can't feel that serenity anymore. "What the hell am I supposed to do Cheryl? Tell all the cars in the road to make way for me? It's not like I can fucking do that, can't I?" she continued, running her hand in her hair, a clear sign of irritation._

_Cheryl just stood there, seemingly astounded of Toni's outburst. Toni never cusses at her, this is the very first time she did. Being born in abusive family, Cheryl despises brutal words such as cussing, and Toni knows that. Upon realizing what she just did, Toni closed her eyes and massaged her temples, taking a deep breath before saying another word to Cheryl._

_"I'm sorry, Cher. I, I didn't mean it." Toni apologized, glancing at her girlfriend who's still frozen solid on the other end of the room. Seeing that Cheryl probably won't be saying anything, she tried to change the subject. "You know what, let's just eat. Okay?" Toni approached her but before she can hold her hand to lead her to the dining area, Cheryl just walked past her making her way up to their room upstairs, and Toni was left standing there._

"Ms. Blossom. Are you here with us?" Cheryl's thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Miller calling out her attention. She composed herself, put on a fake smile and answered to him, "Yes, Mr. Miller. I'm here." Cheryl continued writing unnecessary words to her filler in order to seem like she's really doing something. 

_"I won't apologize, I'm not going to. I didn't do anything wrong."_

Out of nowhere, Cheryl felt someone poke her arm. “Uhm, Cheryl. Someone told me to hand this to you.” The boy sitting next to her said, fear very much evident in his voice. After all, who would dare to even talk let alone touch Riverdale High’s HBIC. She shot him a curious glare and grabbed to the piece of paper he’s been holding out. Cheryl unfolded the paper and the very first thing she sees is the hand-writing of someone extremely familiar to her. 

**_I'm sorry..._ **

Cheryl grinned to herself, right on time. Wanting to tease Toni a bit more, she put on a poker face and glanced from behind her, two rows down is where Toni is currently sitting. When Toni saw that she was looking at her, she put on her cutest pouting face at Cheryl resulting to the other to smile thus losing her poker face. Cheryl was about to write her reply on the paper when she saw that there's another note written on it. 

**_Dinner tonight? x_ **

Cheryl smiled and wrote her reply. She then asked the boy next to her to give the note back to Toni. Toni, on the other hand, took the paper and read Cheryl's reply.

**_I'd love to baby... but I hope you won't make me wait this time x_ **

The corners of Toni's mouth lifted up upon reading Cheryl's reply. God I love this girl so much, she thought. Toni looked back at her and noticed she was looking at her as well. They exchanged loving looks looks until...

"Ms. Blossom and Ms. Topaz! Eyes on the board."

__________

"Toni, is this really necessary? Where are we even going?" a blindfolded Cheryl asked. Apparently, the dinner Toni had planned for them included blindfolding and driving out to a certain place Cheryl doesn't know about. The redhead was skeptical at first but eventually gave in. Toni just laughed at Cheryl who's been asking the same question for about three times now. "Babe, if you knew where we're going it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Just stay put, we're almost there." Toni said as she reaches out to hold her Cheryl's hand.

After five minutes of driving, Cheryl felt the car halt. "Wait here, I'll open the door for you." Toni said as she steps out of the car to open the door from the other side of the car. She guides Cheryl in getting out of the car, walking inside the building, in the elevator and eventually up the flight of stairs. Took them some time especially when Cheryl has a habit of stumbling upon some steps, Toni could only laugh.

"Ow, I swear to god if you laugh one more time Antoinette, I'm taking this stupid blindfold off and I'm walking out of here." Cheryl threatened her. As much as she wants to tease Cheryl even more, she can't let this surprise go to waste so she just suppressed her up and coming laughter. After what seemed to be an unending flight of stairs, Cheryl felt Toni's arms guide her to a complete stop.

"Okay, Cher.. we're here." Toni says as she takes Cheryl's blindfold off. "Ugh, finally." Cheryl complained, although deep inside she feels very excited for what Toni is about to show her.

Once Cheryl opens her eyes, her heart is completely taken aback. The first thing she sees are lights, lots of lights which supposedly comes from the houses that occupy the area. The neon lights from Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe is also noticeable present which makes the view even more beautiful. Toni surprised her with a gorgeous overlooking scenery of Riverdale. Her heart turned so soft, who would've thought that the sick town she lived in for the past 19 years, with all the horrors and traumas it brought her, could actually look so beautiful. 

Toni, on the other hand could only stare at her girlfriend lovingly and in pure admiration. She noted how her mouth slowly widen a little, a clear sign that she loves what she's currently seeing. People might think that Cheryl Blossom is the type of person who enjoys an elegant and high-maintenance lifestyle, one who who would not even dare let alone appreciate simple things such as this but they're wrong. 

"It's beautiful, TT..." Cheryl breathtakingly said as she continued to look at the place. Toni knows the view itself is excellent to look at, but nothing compares to the sight that is Cheryl right now, and she would be damned if she wouldn't tell her that.

**_"Nothing compares to you, my love."_ **

Toni confessed gliding her hand down to Cheryl's waist, making her turn to her. Cheryl glanced at her lovingly before leaning in to kiss her with Toni meeting her halfway. When their lips met both can't help but feel how every time they kiss seems like its always the first time, always soft lips brushing against the other's passionately and with full of love, and both wouldn't have in any other way.

"I'm sorry about last night, baby. There are no excuses, it's my fault. I shoul--" Toni lips was silenced by Cheryl as she kissed her again, not minding what she was about to say.

"It's alright baby, I forgive you. Just promise me next time, you'll call or text when you're running late." Cheryl told her, as they walk up to their table inside the room. Toni held both her hands and looked at her lovingly, "I promise, and I'll try to not ever be late again, I know you don't like people who aren't punctual..."

Cheryl just smiled at her, "Now, where's the food you prepared for us? I'm starving and I know you are too, TT." the redhead said as they both sat down on the table. With Toni pulling 2 paperbags from Pop's below the table. 

"You know me best, baby."

_________

"Wow these photos look amazing, Tiny!" Sweet Pea exclaimed as he examined the photos Toni took from her vacation on the countryside. She just printed them out to file them later at an album while Sweet Pea and Fangs are helping her in sorting them out. 

"Thanks, Sweets." Toni said as she arranged the photos by order and color scheme. She was too occupied in arranging the photos when Cheryl sneaked up from her behind hugging her. Toni smiled and leaned back to her girlfriend. 

"I'm gonna cook some food, do you guys want anything?" Cheryl asked the three of them, still hugging Toni. 

"Whatever's good, Red." Fangs replied, knowing that Cheryl's a great cook just about anything she makes tastes delicious he didn't have to choose. 

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen, babe." Cheryl told Toni as she leans down to kiss her softly, pulling back a second later and made her way to the kitchen to cook some pasta.

"Hey Tiny, mind if I ask.. what's the most beautiful place you've been in? I was thinking of taking Mia somewhere for our anniversary. Any good places?" Sweet Pea asked, curiously. 

There are a lot of places with gorgeous sceneries, Toni thought. In fact, she could give Sweet Pea a list and every one of those places definitely wouldn't disappoint, but the answer that immediately came to Toni's mind is a different one.

All the places she's been in, all the sceneries she's seen, even all of them combined. Nothing would even come close to the beauty that is Cheryl Blossom. Toni looked back at the kitchen seeing Cheryl preparing their food, and all she could think of is that how lucky she is to be with her. Not only is she beautiful physically, but is beautiful in every part of her. Gratefully, it's for her and for her only.

"Hello? Earth to Toni?" Fangs snapping his fingers at Toni says, obviously gaining her attention.

"She's whipped, dude. Can't even take a minute without glancing at Red." Sweet Pea exclaimed with a grin in his face. Toni could only smack him playfully in the head.

"Oh shut up, Sweet Pea or I won't give you any places."

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to school tomorrow so I thought I might as well use my last day of summer vacation by writing this lmao feel free to leave any comments or suggestions or prompts for me to do next! Kudos is very much appreciated x


End file.
